The secrets behind our markings
by The Great Depression
Summary: Jessica is dying but there is one problem, what happens when Jacob Black imprints on her. How will Jacob react hearing another girl that he love is going to die and what makes it worse is she knows and couldn't care less. This is not as boring as the summary sounds, if it didn't sound boring then you in for 1 hell of a ride.


((("This is my first story so go easy on me. I started with a 'Twilight' story because I'm obsessed with Jacob. So Jacob x Jess. He didn't imprint on Renesme (might have spelled it wrong, don't blame me auto correct wasn't helping either). Brady imprinted on her. So yeah... If you read this part then I love you, its chilled if you didn't... Feedback would be nice, I'm not forcing you to (because I don't believe in peer pressure)...yeah I'll shut up now...")

I don't own Twilight ( *silently whispers*: I wish I did though)  
xxxVampireNinjaxxx

Name: Jessica Sharp  
Age: 17  
Hair: black, bob cut  
Eyes: light blue  
Skin: Paler than most  
Bio: Her family back to their parents hometown (Washington La Push) . She has a big brother and little brother. She is terminally ill. She hardly spends time with her family because she always has business to attend to. She is a sort of detective, she isn't a certified one but she has helped solve many major cases (she earns a lot of money that way) Her job requires a lot of work so she hardly sleeps. Believe it or not she still attends high school.

*************************************  
*plainly just me*

I finally closed a case that had been bugging me for the past two weeks. I went downstairs to go get something to eat and checked the time on my way there,14:15, my little brother was playing on a xBox in the lounge and my dad and big bro were at work. I walked straight to the kitchen and looked for chocolate, I have a very unhealthy diet, anything that wasn't sweet never went past my lips. My mom says that I'll get fat and have sugar problems but seriously I couldn't care less. I didn't find chocolate...Damn...I made cornflakes instead...with 7 teaspoons of sugar. Just then my mom walked in,  
"There you are darling, good morning!" She said in her normal cheerful voice,  
"Morning." I said.  
"You're finally eating normal food!" She said happily,( she doesn't know how much sugar I put in this bowl...haha)  
"Yep." I replied.  
"Unless...," she said. Moving slowly towards me and grabbed my bowl, and ate some, she spat most of it back out  
"How many times do I have to tell you that too much sugar isn't good for you!" She shouted,  
" I wasn't done with that yet." I replied  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ?!" She yelled back  
"It wouldn't make a difference whether it is good for me because I'm dyeing anyway." I replied and before she could reply,I went back to my room. I know that was really harsh but if they can't face it while I'm alive they would never get over it when I'm gone. I'm not going into details but with this sickness I have I can't sleep much, I puke a lot and I get a lot of sudden pains (no it's not ebola) . So it sucks I'm dyeing painfully and slowly but I'm gonna make sure my family is taken care of, you see when I do these case jobs I get tons of money, I have a website on the internet that has a whole load of games and stuff, I'm getting loads from that too and I'm renting out about 20 houses all around the world. I'm basically an undercover millionaire or billionaire.

A few hours later my dad called me for dinner, it was a feast. I can't eat much though.  
"So how was your day?" Directing my question to my father and brother, before anybody could blink my big brother Matt replied,  
"It was good I'm made a ton of friends and the workshop- who would ever think being a mechanic would have so many perks- and I saw this hot chick, she's gorgeous and smart and so amazing and don't let me get me started on her body! It sooo se-" my father cleared his throat, I looked at Matt with one eyebrow raised. He never spoke about a girl like that before, then what I said made almost everyone choke on their food,  
"I hope you used a condom" I said in a bored tone.  
"So what's her name?" I asked after everyone stopped coughing and choking.  
"Clearwater, Leah Clearwater." he said,  
"Copying James Bond doesn't make her sound any cooler." I commented.

Matt said he is inviting some of his friends from work over tomorrow night. My mom also said that our plans for schooling was going to be arranged , yipee...note the sarcasm. I hate school, seriously I feel like a freak there. It is a complete waste of time if you ask me. My profession is already decided, I'm going to be 6 feet under! I'm not going to live long enough to even get a degree to do something ! My illness isn't contagious so others wouldn't be affected. I guess my parents want to give me normal life, I guess but I don't see how this (me dyeing) could ever be normal.

Well I spent most of the night puking and screaming in pain, I stopped going to the doctors when I found out that I was dying, so I just take medicine that will keep the pain away temporarily. It hurts...it really hurts...so bad. I at least got some sleep though.

I woke up 16:00 the next day. Took a shower and got dressed in my usual black baggy sweat pants and a random hoodie, I hardly wear shoes. Brushed my hair it was short so it couldn't go into a ponytail. Now I don't have what people would call 'swag', that's because it doesn't matter to me really and oddly enough it doesn't have anything to do with me dying. I'm serious, I just wear what's comfy.

*So please review if i don't get some feedback I'm just gonna crawl into my emo corner and cry


End file.
